In general, electrical and particularly optical connectors function best in the absence of dust and other matter which may interfere with contact mating and/or alignment. The use of such devices is rapidly spreading from applications in relatively clean environments to applications in buildings, construction, and premise wiring wherein the products of construction, including airborne dust from drywall and finishing compounds, are pervasive. It frequently is impractical to install connectors and cable after such construction phases due to the need to place cable and wire and at least certain connectors in the walls during construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,291 issued Aug. 18, 1987 teaches a duplex electro-optic connector assembly which includes a door on one half of the connector which remains closed when such half of the connector is not mated in order to keep out unwanted particles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,802 issued Jun. 2, 1987 shows an outlet for optical fiber connectors which includes a face plate adapted to use with an outlet wiring box having a sloped hood portion and a connector axis of engagement downwardly to protect the connector and contain fiberoptic cables within the box.
The present invention represents improvements over the foregoing art and has as an objective the provision of a face plate adapter which allows connector halves to be sealed when not in use by a cover spring loaded to close off apertures in which connector halves are fitted. The invention has as a further object the provision of a face plate adapted to facilitate installation of connector halves in dust laden environment as in construction sites while protecting such connector halves. The invention has a final object of providing an improved face plate adapted which facilitates the use of fiber optic cable having restrictive bend radius.